You Idiot
by Asiafish
Summary: An alternate ending to xXxHOLiC: Kei, episode 3. Highly suggested that you watch the first three episodes before reading this because it has quite a few spoilers in it. Hope you enjoy it!


Shizuka Doumeki walked out onto the street from his family temple in his school uniform, wearing the same blank expression as always. He saw Kimihiro Watanuki standing there waiting for him, which had recently become a daily occurrence as well. Watanuki held up a box wrapped in a beige cloth and said blandly, "Bentou."

Doumeki's eyes widened very slightly when he noticed that the right eye behind those square-rounded glasses was no longer blind and gray. It was now green and once again inhabited by a pupil. Doumeki's face quickly went back to being emotionless. "What about it?" He said.

"I, Watanuki-sama, have made you one!" Kimihiro shouted back.

"So Wha-?"

"Because you eat about ten of them, it weighs a freaking ton! So you carry it to school! If I'm the one who has to make it _and_ carry it, that's just unfair."

The young bowman took the bentou box from him. "So, half the work for each of us, right?"

"That's right." Watanuki confirmed sternly.

Again, Doumeki looked at the eye. His eyebrows furrowed, he dropped the bentou box and his school bag and grabbed Watanuki by the arm. He pulled him in close in order to better examine his face. He waved his free hand in front of the new eye and asked, "This one can definitely see now?"

Watanuki slapped his hand away and took a few steps back. "Yes. What's it to you anyway?" He grunted resentfully.

The two of them just stared at each other silently for a moment.

"Good then." Doumeki said, his monotone voice hiding his inner relief and satisfaction. "Looks like it worked."

Watanuki blinked. "Well of course it worked. You did ask Yuuko-san of all people. What did you expect?"

He just frowned at him and turned his head away.

"Hey…what's up with you?" Watanuki demanded, sounding somewhere less than compassionate. Doumeki still wouldn't answer and the bookworm's expression became irritated. "Hey! Doumeki! Did you hear me? I asked what's wrong with you!" The tall, silent athlete finally turned completely away from Kimihiro, who did not find that very polite. "DON'T IGNOR ME, YOU JERK! I ASKED YOU A FRIGGIN' QUESTION AND YOU JUST TURN AWAY LIKE I'M NOT EVEN HERE, YOU LITTLE…" He stopped yelling as he realized something…

"…Dou…meki…Is it because you…You were worried that it wouldn't work, that my eye would stay like that. Even after you got help from Yuuko-san…you were still…worried…about me."

Doumeki still wouldn't meet his gaze, so he looked down at his feet. "It wasn't my place to sacrifice my eye for yours." He said, hating the fact that he was admitting this to his least favorite person. "You, Yuuko-san, Himawari-chan…I should have considered what you guys would think and feel about it before doing something so reckless. I made you all worry so much. It must have been painful…to see me that way…" Watanuki blushed. He was surprised that everything he said was just pouring out of him so easily. Then he began to ramble. "I just felt so guilty. I was stupid! I wasn't thinking and I just…"

Doumeki interrupted him by grabbing his shoulders suddenly. "Kimihiro-kun," he said in his smooth, deep voice. "Apology accepted… you idiot."

Their lips touched delicately and Watanuki's eyes bulged open in shock.

"_Doumeki…what is this?" _He thought to himself in panic. He wasn't strong enough to pull away from him, so there they stood, in the middle of the street…kissing.

"_Kimihiro-kun…he called me by my first name…why…why?" _Despite Watanuki's defiance, he relaxed, not exactly enjoying the experience, but he just wasn't strong enough to fight against Doumeki.

Their mouths parted by only a few centimeters and the shorter, thinner boy responded, angrily yet softly, "Who's the idiot here…Shizuka-kun?" He took the sides of Doumeki's face in his hands and again they kissed, this time more passionately.

After a few minutes they pulled away again, only this time, far enough to look each other in the face, and they were both glaring. All that moment was, was a very strong way of saying 'thank you/I'm sorry/I forgive you' and it would not change anything between them. However, the words of Yuuko Ichihara kept ringing in his head; _"The inevitable, no coincidence, everything happening for a reason…" _and it gave him an unsettling feeling in his gut.

It was a while before either of them realized that they had been standing in this position for quite some time; closely embracing one another, frowning, in the dead center of the road. The two boys immediately retreated to where they where before this whole incident took place. Watanuki's skin was bright red all over and Doumeki had countless anime-sweat-marks floating around his head. They both looked away…

Soon it became too quiet, so Watanuki tried to start a conversation. He slowly began to turn toward Doumeki. "D…Doumeki, I…" When he saw him he was holding up the bentou box, examining it.

"Hey, Oi." He said. "Did you remember the squid dish this time?"

Watanuki became furious and began doing his strange, wild movements, flailing around his arms and stomping his feet. "OH, SO NOW WE'RE BACK TO OI, HUH? AND _SQUID DISH? _WHAT THE HELL? YES, MAYBE I DID INCLUDE IT, BUT YOU DON'T JUST SAY IT OUT SO BLUNTLY LIKE THAT! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE NOTHING EVEN HAPPENED JUST NOW AND RANT, RANT, RANT!" As he continued to scold him, Doumeki started to walk away, carrying both the bentou box and his school bag. The outraged young man noticed that he was leaving and picked up his own bag, just about ready to hit that bastard over the head with it. He continued to scream. "DON'T IGNOR ME AND WALK OFF LIKE THAT, YOU MORON!

"Shut up already, Oi."

"I TOLD YOU, MY NAME IS WATANUKIIIIII!"

They began to walk to school together, subconsciously agreeing to leave this little incident behind them. They both had their eyes back and neither of them was hurt. That's all that truly mattered to either of them.


End file.
